Car Share - You're My World
by Golden Suze
Summary: My first Post Car Share Finale Fanfic. This is the first of the two chapters in the fanfic. Hope you enjoy reading it.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Post-Finale Car Share Fanfic. This is the first of the two chapters in the fanfic. Hope you enjoy reading it.**

 **You're My World**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

That morning; which was a Thursday, started off with an Autumny feel in the air and John busy dealing with one or two questions put to him from Steve - When imight he planning on asking Kayleigh out on a date? and when are the two of them planning on telling their work colleagues about their relationship? John got the impression, Steve was looking out for Kayleigh's best interests at heart and hoped the two were happy in their relationship.

John had persuaded his brother Paul to let him borrow his Red Clio for the day, so he could pick Kayleigh up in it and get them both to work on time in it. They hadn't travelled together since the Fiat 500L was out of action for a while, no thanks to the hedgehog incident. Except for one particular morning where fate had thrown them a lifeline, Kayleigh had managed to successfully catch the same bus, which John just so happened to be seated on, at the back of the bus.

No sooner had her face lit up when she set her eyes on him; the couple, for the rest of the journey to work, spent it sitting closely together with John's arm linked with hers and her head snuggled against his shoulder. "Talk of the shop" according to Elsie - the woman who says nothing. Given that their romantic relationship was slowly blossoming and brink on the brink of becoming official, the two of them wasn't too worried about how their relationship might set the cat amongst the pigeons.

He couldn't get his head around how eventful the last 10 days had become for him. Believing he had lost the love of his life forever because of his own stupidity of how he couldn't reciprocate her feelings. Then 9-10 hours later in a desperate to win her back, he'd chose to pour his heart and soul out into the lyrics he wrote for her. For him, this gift to her had meant showing her how much he thought 'the absolute world of her' and how this magnificent, fabulous and feisty woman had helped him to open his eyes and made see love was a blessing, not a curse.

Like he told her three weeks ago, some things are worth going out your way for. He had certainly well and truly stuck to this motto, the morning he delivered the walkman containing his song for her to her Mandy's house. All that mattered was making sure she knew how he felt empty and like a lost soul without her. She loved his song, she couldn't stop singing those cheesy lyrics he wrote for her. It made his day, week...no scrap that, his year complete, knowing she couldn't get the song out of her head.

Then 4 days later, they had very nearly had shared their first kiss on their lunch break while John was consoling a tearful Kayleigh after she had to sit through a 20 minute telling off from Dave Thompson. John was fuming, he had every right in the world to be after what she told him, how the bloody miserable arsehole boss of his suggested the possibility of transferring her to the Wigan store. According to him, she spent more time wandering around the store, chatting with colleagues more than doing her actual job and so he couldn't have that sort of lazy attitude in his store. Any excuse really to make sure she didn't get a further chance of wrapping John around his finger.

Yesterday, temporary cover on the Deli counter for Elsie had proved somewhat difficult, while she was spending time off work nursing the swelling on her wrist, after getting it stuck in a jar of Wine Gums. So the last 10 days hadn't given him any time to breathe.

"We've known each other for so long

Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it

Inside we both know what's been going on

We know the game and we're gonna play it"

"Rick Astley 1987, Easy Peasy Lemon Squeezy" John wrestled the temptation of trying to not laugh. He and Kayleigh looked the complete picture of pure happiness, with Kayleigh's hand giving John's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Even I know that one." Kayleigh gave an "It doesn't take a scientist to figure out that one" look.

"Alright Miss Marple. Answer me this then. Name all the things Rick says he's never going to give up in the song." John decided to put her knowledge of Rick Astley's most famous song to the test. Would she pass with flying colours? or would she fall at the first hurdle when it came to naming the first line in the song's chorus?

"Ooh, feels like I'm a contestant on Who Dares Win. You're Nick Knowles and I'm one of the nervous contestants" She was almost giddy at the prospect of pretending to be a contestant. "Fire away!"

"Hang on! I challenged you to name them. Your turn now. Tell me what they are, Little Miss Know-It-All." John grinned knowingly, clearly, he was loving having the upper hand over her at that very moment. He was head over heels in love with her. He made her laugh so easy with his impersonation of Dave Thompson, Elsie and Stink Ray.

"Never Gonna Give You Up."

"Correct" John confirmed. Kayleigh did a small gesture in the air like a victory punch.

"Never Gonna Let You Down."

"Correct again. Eh, you're on a roll here." John confirmed she was right for the second time. Kayleigh showed she just how much she was in the mood for celebrating.

"Never Gonna Run Around and Make Your Dessert. Never Gonna Make You Drive."

"Maybe I spoke too soon." John chuckled. Her music knowledge wasn't as impeccable as she claimed it to be.

"Hey did you hear about Stink Ray the other day. He and Leanne off Customer Services ended up locked in the staff toilets together. Kath Hilton found them yesterday morning, naked in the women's toilets. When they got called to head office, Ray's excuse was that they ended up playing strip poker. Urgh, I don't want to even imagine that."

"Christ me neither." Both John and Kayleigh pulled an Ewww face. None of the men in the store could get their head around the fact of how Stink Ray had turned into a sex symbol overnight. Perhaps his unlikely friendship with the store's new hunky delivery man Robert, who looked the spitting image of Aidan Turner from Poldark, might be responsible for elevating his new status.

"I don't know what any woman sees in him. I mean he's hardly George Clooney in the looks department." John made a good point, George Clooney had nothing to worry about when it came to Stink Ray's growing popularity amongst the store's female staff.

"Well, he clearly thinks he is. Hmm makes you wonder doesn't it?" Kayleigh didn't fancy Ray but the need to know the truth left her feeling rather curious, to say the least.

"Don't be looking at me. I couldn't care less why any woman would dare throw themselves at his feet" John scoffed at the idea of the likes of Leanne, Rachel and even Elsie individually all wanting a piece of Ray.

"John!" Kayleigh giggled, turning her head away from him momentarily. Honestly, the way he made fun of Ray. She thought he had better watch his back in case the fishmonger himself heard what he was saying one day.

"What I'm only saying what needs to be said! If he's desperate to have a girlfriend he'll be Speed Dating before long." John had known Stink Ray for many years and he knew him well enough to know he desperate to bag himself a girlfriend by the time he was 45, which was 3 years away.

"What on ice?" Kayleigh didn't quite get the concept of the meaning of Speed Dating.

"No, in a room with other single people, looking for love... you clown!" John quickly corrected her on this.

"Sorry...my mistake." Kayleigh screwed her face up like as if she might be thinking _"Oops I've gone and put my foot in it again, haven't I?"_

 **xxx**

Timing was never a good thing for John. He hadn't got round to telling her yet, he had tickets for an upcoming Tom Jones concert at the MEN Arena. Well, they were original Paul's but soon after he told his brother over the phone about him and Kayleigh, Paul insisted on John having tickets instead and making the most of the evening with Kayleigh. They were nearing work, driving past a shop named Bradley and Louis Walsh Ltd.

"John."

"Kayleigh."

"Can we have a night out together? It'll be my treat." Kayleigh was keen on having a night on with him anytime this week, tomorrow night even. Anything to get herself out of the house and to save her from having to watch another Game of Thrones episode with Mandy, as well as having to listen to Steve revving his effing motor outside, no doubt waking up the neighbours.

"Where've you got your eye on?" John asked her.

"Luigis. Our Mandy had her birthday there one year. The night Italy won the World Cup. She had Italian blokes flirting with her. She thought she knew a bit of Italian but it turned out she didn't. I think whatever she said to the blokes scared them off. So what do you reckon, yes, no or maybe?"

"Actually now you bring it up. I might have a better suggestion." Kayleigh's suggested venue for their first date finally prompted John to reveal about the two Tom Jones concert tickets.

"Ooh, the plot thickens." Kayleigh smiled to herself. She could tell from the thoughtful look in his eyes. He had a big announcement to make. Maybe he was going to ask her if she'd fancy going away for a romantic weekend with him or he wanted to treat her to a romantic meal for two at his house.

"Look in the glove compartment" John dropped the first hint. Kayleigh followed his instruction successfully.

She opened it and rummaged her hand through some of the paperwork inside it. She found something and pulled it out. It wasn't the tickets. She had a sneaky peek beneath the folded paper, at what was written on it.

"No...no that. Go on have another search in there." John knew exactly what she had mistakenly pulled out. Paul's Sunday League Football Teamsheet.

She did the same again. Soon enough her hand grabbed hold of the tickets and then she took them out from the compartment. She gasped in surprise, with one hand on her chest as her eyes read which music artist's name was printed on the tickets. "Tom Jones tickets! Are these for me and you, John?"

"What you on about? Of course, those are for me and you." John was more than happy to confirm this for her.

"Oh, John!" She reached over to him and flung her arms around the back of his neck.

"Kayleigh I'm driving! Hug me later will ya." John blushed. She always had the regular habit of letting her emotions get the better of her at the wrong moment.

Kayleigh removed her arms from him and sat back in her seat. She couldn't be happier at that very moment. She had to thank John for many things but most importantly she had to thank him for making her feel as she were the luckiest woman in the world and making her feel cherished. She was absolutely thrilled. They had decided to go public with their relationship when it comes to their one month anniversary. Keeping it hidden from her fellow colleagues had proved trickier than they thought.

"Move a step closer you know that I want you

I can tell by your eyes that you want me too  
Just a question of time I knew we'd be together  
And that you'd be mine I want you here forever

"Our first date! Can't believe we're going out on our first date. So exciting!" Kayleigh squealed with delight. As the Red Clio pulled into the store's car park.

Do you hear what I'm saying gotta say how I feel  
I can't believe you're here but I know that you're real  
I know what I want and baby it's you  
I can't deny my feelings because they are true

"Alright keep your voice down, will ya! Dave Thompson might have heard you by now with his supersonic hearing." John said, with a mischievous grin.

Dreams can come true  
Look at me babe I'm with you  
You know you gotta have hope  
You know you gotta be strong

"What night is Tom Jones playing at the Manchester Arena?" Kayleigh was praying for their first date to be either tonight or tomorrow at the latest.

"Tonight... I'll pick you up of course." John reassured her.

"Tonight, it's short notice. It's fine. Just as long as it gets me out of our Mandy's house for a few hours the quicker the better. Can't take another evening of watching Game of Thrones or Doctor Foster with her. Spending an evening with my Knight in Shining Armor sounds much better. Maybe he and I could book into a hotel room for the night and make the most of the night together...while we've got the chance to." Kayleigh winked her eye suggestively.

"What time do you want me to pick you up?" It came as a bit of a rush he had to admit. Still, it was worth every effort at the end of the day. just to prove to the woman he loves her, that she would always and forever have a rightful place in his heart.

"6:30 pm..." She blurted out a random time, at the top of her head.

"6;30pm? Christ! You're cutting it a bit fine, aren't you? Guess I'll have to get changed in the back of the car then." John sighed heavily, knowing he only had 2 hours to head home, choose one of his best snazzy shirts to wear and to find out on his computer where's the best place to park your car at the Arena.

"Stop worrying you'll have enough time to go home, get ready for our date and to come and pick me up." The ball was in Kayleigh's court now, to do the reassuring and to ensure John wasn't experiencing any last minute nerves.

John remained hopeful, traffic wouldn't be too bad later that afternoon and then for when they arrived in Manchester 30 minutes before the gig. Luck and timing really needed to be on their side especially if they wanted the opportunity to buy merchandise at one of the pop-up stalls.

Kayleigh removed her seatbelt and was ready to open the door on her side. She soon realised John hadn't attempted to make the same move just yet, so decided to take it upon herself to persuade him to step out of the car.

"Come back my Car Share buddy. I don't think life is fair. Come back my Car Share Buddy..." She knew singing the lyrics back to him in a shit singing voice would embarrass him.

"Okay I'm out...I'm out." John quickly unclips his seatbelt as he done so but is slow to open the door on his side.

"So you are gay then?" She proceeds with her attempt to coax him out of the car. Which shouldn't take longer than five minutes which she estimated. She accepted, keeping a straight face especially in John's company wasn't exactly one of her strongest skills.

"Christ I'm not gay! How many times. You're unbelievable." John rolled his head back on his shoulders mumbling a few words to himself. Soon as he finished he gazed at the staff entrance door for a few moments before focusing his gaze back on her, smiling lovingly at her while she was admiring the seating inside the car.

"I'm joking. I know you're not a big gay mute." Kayleigh giggled uncontrollably, much to John's blushing. A moment or two later, the two finally left the car together, walking side by side.

 **xxx**

John was finishing off a phone call with Jim and was glancing at the staff door every time it creaked open. His neck was getting stiff. Finally, she emerged. John watched Kayleigh striding towards the car. He drank in the mesmerizing and dazzling sight of her as she saw him and began to wave her hand, so much so, he'd forgotten he hadn't actually ended his phone conversation with Jim.

"Hello, you still there John? Hello?"

"What? Oh sorry, Jim. I'm getting called in to see my boss at work. I'll give you a call tomorrow."

"Sure you're not checking out that bird of yours."

"As if...Bye...Bye." John rushed him off the phone.

Kayleigh clambered into the car and made herself cosy in the passenger seat. She graced him with one of her finest beautiful smiles. "Who were you on the phone to?" She asked.

"Jim. Phoned me to say he's got us a gig in Warrington on the 31st." John tells her.

"That's Halloween isn't it?" She realises that date sounds awfully familiar.

"Aye, it is. Means I'll have to start getting my brain working on Halloween themed songs for the gig in the next few weeks. Thriller's too obvious." John liked taking on a challenge. when he got the chance to do some songwriting and to work on at least two or three cool covers of famous songs. Thriller wasn't high up on the list for him.

"John. You have to do Thriller. You never know, it might sound shamazing, once you've rehearsed your cover of it." Kayleigh tried her best in encouraging him to give this song a try.

"You really think so" John was genuinely touched by her words of encouragement. Of all the people he knows, it was a lovely moment to see his girlfriend acting as the perfect voice of reason for him. She was beginning to become the more mature person in their relationship. something which he had never considered would happen straight away. _Girlfriend_ , a word he acknowledged would take a while to get his head around.

"Oh, I know so, John. Believe me." She smiled knowingly.

"I suppose I could give it a shot." There was no harm in putting a stamp on Thriller with a modern day twist.

"Yaay" Kayleigh clapped her hands together excitedly. From the looks he was giving, she could tell John had carefully listened to her and was relieved to see he'd taken her words on board. She wanted to reward him with a kiss on the lips but then she remembered, the Tom Jones gig tonight and how perfect would feel to round off their night out with their first kiss then.

John steered the Red Clio away from its parking spot before driving the shiny vehicle out of the staff car park entrance and onto the main street. The drive back to Mandy's house was unusually quiet, it soon became obvious, both were busy counting down the hours for their night out. Not even hearing one of One Direction's cheesy songs on the radio was enough to kickstart a rant from John. The only gesture he could reveal was an eye-roll to show his dislike of the song. Kayleigh caught him in the act but she knew she couldn't argue with him on this matter. He was right, One Direction's music was shit.

"You best get wriggle on you know when I come and pick you up in a couple of hours. Don't be keeping me waiting." Her track record of maintaining a 100% record of being ready on time for him every morning had veered off course once or twice over the 3 months they had gotten to know and gradually fallen in love with each other.

"I won't, well once I've chosen my best pair of denim jeans...and my best t-shirt...and my best bra." She was setting off some very suggestive hints. Taking a shower might not probably be enough to release him from his unacquainted passionate and coquettish feelings.

John's eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets. The look on his face screamed 'Don't be giving me fantasies tonight Madam. I don't want to be going into my meeting with Dave Thompson tomorrow morning, looking like I've stayed up half the night watching one of the adult channels'. She had a filthy mind plus she was a bloody good tease, he had to give her that.

"Hey, maybe you should go on stage and do a duet with Tom Jones." Kayleigh suggested. She thought John and Tom Jones on stage would make their evening extra special and memorable. It had to happen surely, once John gives her the green light that he's not going to faint or start jumping up and down with excitement because of Tom standing next to him.

"Me and Tom Jones doing a duet. Knowing me, I might end up upstaging him with the way I sing." John chuckled. Of course, he was joking but who knows perhaps stardom or fate might just be waiting there on stage for him.

Kayleigh appeared to look nonplussed as she twirled her hair with her finger. The most amazing thing in the world about John was, he could make you laugh, make you happy and make you wish you had the chance to spend every single moment of the day with him, in an instant. In work, he behaved in a professional manner but when outside of work he became an entirely different person altogether; funny, loveable, kind, sweet and creative, thanks to his song for her.

 **End of Chapter**

 **All Reviews are welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

**Peter Kay's Car Share: You're My World**

 **Chapter 2**

Traffic on the A56 wasn't as bad as John had thought it would be, even though City was playing a home match tonight at the Etihad against Chelsea. Luck was certainly on his side for once. Kayleigh had chosen a t-shirt with three Music lyric symbols and a piano beneath them, as well as her favourite jeans from Dorothy Perkins. Her hair was straighter than usual. John loved what she had decided to do with her hair especially for their first date tonight.

"Hope you don't mind me saying, Kayleigh..." Kayleigh, who had been admiring the views of the motorway for the last few minutes of the car journey, turned her attention back to Jack, at the first mention of her name. "You look really lovely tonight."

"Thanks. My top's from Primark by the way. £5 in their latest sale. I was going to get one of the T-shirts that had 'Come and Get Me' written in golden writing but then I thought that might make someone at the concert think I was single, so I thought it wasn't worth buying as I knew that might upset you." Kayleigh informed him, thinking it might have bothered him.

She wanted to reward him with a kiss on the cheek, for their first date, which they were about to go on with each other and fingers crossed hopefully end it on with their first kiss.

"You didn't have to put it down and not buy it. I mean you could have worn it especially for me." John was surprised that she put the top down. He thought she could have worn it for a special occasion. Perhaps for their second or third date.

"Oh lordy. I thought I was the wild dreamer and oversensitive one." Kayleigh assumed John was probably fantasizing about her more now that they had decided to give things a go with each other.

"I think that's you not me Kayleigh...Cheeky Madam." John grinned before shaking his head dismissively.

"Oh am I now? Well then...maybe we can find out once and for all, who gets caught out the most ." Kayleigh wasn't having any of this nonsense. No, she was determined they find out who was constantly daydreaming the most about the other, if possible.

"Er...excuse me. That's you! Every time you hear a Madonna song gets played on Forever FM...Shower of Shite!" John laughed. His laughter thunderous as ever. A familiar sound which Kayleigh had become accustomed to listening to over the last three months of Car Sharing with the man she had gradually fallen in love with.

"Okay, maybe I am the one who imagines myself dressed as Madonna or Lady Gaga. Happy now? are we?" Kayleigh admitted defeat. She really had no comeback to match his. She noticed that John had a big giddy smile across his face. He clearly loved an opportunity to flirt and to playfully joke around with her.

"Alright, I believe you. Just promise me you won't be daydreaming about me as Tom Jones, Little Miss Daydreamer" John pleaded with her.

"John, now you're just being even more silly." Kayleigh giggled. "I wouldn't have to, would I? If you promise me, you'll dress up as him for the next Staff Summer Party and sing Sex Bomb for me" Kayleigh challenged him to consider the chance of dressing up as the Welsh music legend. A challenge which John was more than willing to accept.

"You read my mind, Kayleigh. Maybe you should think about taking up mind-reading as a hobby. Tom Jones, it is then, for the next staff Summer party." John was impressed by Kayleigh's surprising ability to guess that he was considering what songs to sing for her only at the next staff do. There was no chance whatsoever, he was going to be talked into getting up on stage and put on a singing performance.

"I could dress up as 80's Kylie Minogue, no problem, Eh, they were judges on The Voice together." Kayleigh had her own thoughts on which famous celebrity she wanted to dress as.

"I don't watch it. Don't really much Saturday night tv other than Strictly and Doctor Who." John hadn't heard of The Voice. Most Saturday nights he was snowed under with paperwork and band practice with Jim for one of their next gigs.

"Well now, me and you are properly together. I can come to over yours with a takeaway every Saturday night and we could sit down and watch it together." Kayleigh suggested, without thinking it through first.

"Will you now?" John asked as Kayleigh had basically invited herself over without asking him first about whether he'd fancy her coming to his house. "Anyway, when's it on?"

"It's always on after the New Year."

"Oh, maybe I'll give it a watch then."

"Still, you never really hear anything from the winners after they release their debut single." Kayleigh quickly ruined the intriguing premise of The Voice for John, making him reconsider the thought of watching it.

"Well, why do you watch it for then?" John asked. They were now driving through Manchester city centre, as it was getting quite dark.

"Why because Will's so funny and cool." Kayleigh smiled as she answered his question.

"Will as in Prince William?" John asked. He didn't have a clue, which singer she was referring to.

"Prince William...John, please tell me you're joking?" Kayleigh burst into riotous laughter. She realised she had a lot to teach John about the music stars of today.

"How am I supposed to know who you talking about? He's the only famous Will, Wills I've bloody heard of!" John squawked. A lot of the time she did go as far as annoying him but he could see how she did have a very good point each and every time they weren't quite on the same page as each other.

"Oh never mind. Anyway, this is meant to be our first date. Please don't let us fall out before it's even started, before we get to the gig, John." Kayleigh wanted her first date with John to be memorable for all the right reasons, not the wrong reasons.

"I know. You don't need to put up with me behaving like a right arsehole. From now on, I'm on my best behaviour and making sure I enjoy tonight." John vowed he wouldn't let anything ruin their evening tonight. Not even if Kayleigh starts screaming 'Tom...Tom...Tom' at the top of her voice while he's performing on stage.

"Good." She was pleased they got this misunderstanding sorted and that she could relax for the rest of the night.

"Good glad we got that sorted. We're early by the way. You don't fancy going for a stroll around the stadium?" John asked. He had been to many gigs at the MEN Arena before and knew the best places around it. Seeing as Kayleigh was with him, he thought to make it extra special.

"Ooh get you!" Kayleigh squealed.

"What you on about?" John looked totally nonplussed.

"Offering to be my stadium tour guide. I mean it's not every day someone offers to show me around the best places of a concert stadium" Kayleigh proceeded in giving him a good ribbing.

"Oh, you mean..." John realised straight away what she meant. "Certainly will be my pleasure, Miss Kitson." John cheekily winked his left eye in her direction.

"Why, thank you for your kind answer, Mr Redmond." Kayleigh flirted with him, clearly enjoying every moment of it. The two of them had flirted back and forth since setting off from Mandy's house, a little over 40 minutes or so. This new side of their relationship was proving to be a whole lot of fun as well as interesting. John wasn't always comfortable with the flirting. Like he told yesterday in the Fiat, he just needed time that's all. She was willing to give him time to relax and feel comfortable in the new confounds of their relationship.

The fact he had just attempted to flirt with her was an encouraging sign from him. Kayleigh found this attempt to be cute and honest, perhaps John didn't need too long to accept the fact that their relationship was now slowly blossoming into a romantic one.

They arrived at the arena car park with half an hour to spare. Which gave John enough time to take Kayleigh on a brief walk around the stadium. He felt like giving a massive hug Paul for the tickets, which were Access All Areas tickets and enabled you to see more of the stadium before the concert started. As they entered the stadium, John knew they had better get to their seats pretty soon and that some arsehole tries to claim the seats are his.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Kayleigh practically screamed the whole stadium down in excitement. Luckily she couldn't be heard, what with what sounded like Tom and his backing band doing last minute rehearsals.

"Alright, keep your voice down" John said, with a half panicked look. He reflects on the rest of the conversation they shared yesterday, how she told she had seen him at his best and she had seen him at his worst. Now he was seeing Kayleigh at her best and worst. Her worst was actually nowhere near her worst, it was just Kayleigh's happy reactions getting the better of her.

"Your face John..." Kayleigh giggled, once she saw the latest presented look on his face. The look made him look so adorable and Kayleigh fancy the pants off him much more.

"Oh Aye, what about my face?" John asked, not realising he was blushing brighter than a traffic light.

"Well..tell me, John. Do you always blush this much when you get embarrassed everytime you're with someone?" Kayleigh calmly helped to fill in the blanks for him.

"Christ almighty! How badly do I look?" John asked. She hadn't made herself quite clear.

"No...no you've got the wrong end of the stick. You look so much better tonight not wearing your work clothes." She reassured him slightly better than the first two attempts.

"Do I?"

"Yeah! You look sexy."

"Really?!"

"Yeah!" Kayleigh felt the urge to playfully punch his arm in case he resorted to letting his old nemesis aptly named 'Self-doubt' get in the way of believing her. John honestly needed to chill and listen well whenever she complimented him on how he looks.

One of his idiotic smiles formed across his face while he took in her words of compliment. He honestly thought it was very sweet of her to say so. Who'd have thought she would turn the tables and now be the one complimenting him. This is what he loved the most about their relationship. John did a double take while checking his watch.

"Come on we better get to our seats before some knobhead tries to claim them before us." John realised they had been chatting for 15 minutes and so backtracked on walking her around a different part of the stadium. _They had best get wriggle on_ , the very first thought that popped up in John's mind.

John rushed ahead of her. "Alright, John, slow down. I'm not Zola Bud you know." Kayleigh tried as much as possible to keep up with him but to no avail.

"Looks like I'm going to have to carry you instead, aren't I." John sighed softly, he felt he had no other choice but to carry her in his arms. He stopped running and waited for her to catch up with him before gathering her up in his arms. Securing his hands beneath her legs. He knew he could potentially put his back out from carrying her, even though short distance. He only had to carry her up two flights of stairs and through double doors.

"How romantic." Kayleigh smiled fondly at him. Her hands tightened their grip around the back of his neck.

"Bloody hell woman, are you trying to give me a bad neck an all?" John was becoming a bit grumpy. Which didn't come as a surprise to Kayleigh.

"John you clearly don't know nothing about being a romantic hero." For their second date Kayleigh pretty much had a good couple of ideas in mind. One of them was a movies night/romantic meal for two. She was gong to get him to watch Bridget Jones' Diary or An Officer and a Gentleman.

He got her upstairs with all the strength he had to muster. He nursed his back which was aching slightly. Her suggestion left him overly curious to know more. "Is this your way of suggesting we have a movies night at mine, Kayleigh?" John asked as he freed her from his embrace and watched her steadying her balance as she got to her feet once again.

"If you want it to be, John." Kayleigh couldn't resist toying with him.

"Of course, I do. I'd love to have you over at my house. We can't have movies night at your Mandy's." John was cautious about crossing paths with Mandy. He didn't want to find himself being introduced to her just yet. He couldn't help but wonder if she might be someone who wouldn't back down from questioning him regarding his romantic intentions towards Kayleigh.

"Why?" Kayleigh asked.

"Because she'll probably be giving me the 'don't you dare mess with my sister because if you do I'll cut your bollocks off and feed them to Misty' look." John replied.

Kayleigh nearly pissed her laughing at his comment. She knew her sister well enough to know, she wouldn't attempt an overprotective threat like the one John had just suggested. "John, Mandy's nothing like that. She'll be happy for me, once I tell you and me are together."

"Will she?" The look on John's face suggested, he didn't look too reassured.

"Of course, she will. Now stop worrying and enjoy the effin gig." Kayleigh told him before they entered the main arena, where most of the crowd had gathered.

 **xxx**

The concert lasted over two hours, finishing around 10pm. John had quite a job on his hands throughout the concert, trying to prevent Kayleigh from becoming a stage invader and making sure he hadn't gone completely deaf in the ears. Tom Jones performed a surprise duet with Paloma Faith. Kayleigh's dancing was a joy to behold . She had definitely given one or two Tom Jones fans' a run for their money, with the dance moves she happily showed off.

Fans were exiting through the stadium gates. While John and Kayleigh took a longer route to leave the stadium together.

"Still can't believe our first date was seeing Tom Jones here at the MEN Arena." Kayleigh's happiness showed no signs of petering out anytime soon. She rewarded him with a soft kiss on his cheek. A part of her wished to take it further and to see how it unfolds into a meaningful kiss but she really didn't want to get ahead of herself too quickly. Her and John had promised to take things slow with each other.

Yesterday, one or two things had become pretty clear to her, how clearly he relished holding her hand and how happy and cute he looked as he waved to her after getting off the bus, a look she swore she would make sure to print on paper if she possibly could. John was no longer lacking in confidence. The fact he wasn't suppressing his feelings and was now being truthful with her, made her love him more than ever.

"Got 'Our Paul' to thank for the tickets. I guess he wanted me to get off my arse more instead of staying home every night to watch another one of my Attenborough box-sets." John knew Paul often behaved like a right numpty sometimes but what was best about his brother is, that he was always looking out for him.

"Well, thank you Paul" She smiled. Mouthing a 'thank you' behind John's back.

"He's not here you know." John reminded her.

"Well let's pretend he is, shall we. Honestly, John, I'm not stupid. I do it all the time when Our Mandy and Steve are out with the kids for a day out. I say 'thank you for letting me have the house to myself' to the photo frame of them that's in the living room."

"Do you really?" This was a new revelation about Kayleigh, which certainly tickled his funny bones to say the least.

"Yes...Oh My God John!" Kayleigh suddenly stopped in her tracks, patting his wrist heavily.

"What?"

"John?"

"What?"

"Tom Jones is standing over there" Kayleigh started fangirling madly. She couldn't believe her eyes as soon as as she caught a glimpse of a tired Tom Jones, who appeared to be looking for something or someone around the car park and pacing up and down, back and forth. From the looks of things, his tour bus seemed to have left the arena without the Welsh Superstar.

"You're joking" John didn't believe her. He just thought she was typically messing around with him.

"No I'm not joking...look." Kayleigh was serious and insisted on him taking a look for himself, so he would believe she was telling the truth.

John glanced over his shoulder and instantly became starstruck once he saw that Kayleigh was right. Tom Jones was stood only feet away from them. He quickly caught the attention of Tom, who acknowledged John staring over at him.

Tom walked towards them. "Hello. I was wondering if you can help me. You see my entourage has gone and left without me."

"We'd be happy to help." Kayleigh answered on behalf of John. "Do you need a lift?" She asked him, while twirling her hair and smiling at him.

"Well...yeah I do as a matter of fact." Tom replied back.

"Yeahhhh" Kayleigh repeated back, giggling uncontrollably. Clearly she was enjoying Tom Jones' presence much more than she expected herself to.

"Kayleigh!" John gave her a gentle nudge in the shoulder, as if to say, _Please don't embarrass Tom. Poor bloke's already had a long enough night as it is and he doesn't need us making it even longer for him._

"What?" It didn't quite register with her, that she may have gotten a little bit carried away and as a result had left John feeling a tad awkward and laughing nervously as Tom looked on curiously, wondering what on earth was going between these two people he had only just met.

"You're you know..." John gestured the problem she had created. She eventually got the gist of what he saying and then she thought Tom deserved an apology for her sounding like a crazy super-fan when she wasn't one really. Tom was fine with her apology.

John soon remembered where he parked his brother's car and headed towards it with Tom and Kayleigh closely following him behind.

"I hope you don't mind me saying but Kayleigh that's a very name you've got there." Tom complimented her. Kayleigh beamed, with her smile looked as thoroughly beautiful as ever. Tom Jones was actually flirting with her. She hadn't known the best way to react. Usually the words didn't come as easily for her whenever she lucky enough to have met a famous celebrity in the past and presently. "Your husband..."

"John? Oh, no he's not my husband. He's my boyfriend. This is our first date together tonight. What a night it's turned out to be so far. Yeahhhhh." Kayleigh tried to flirt back. Her attempt came across as differently as she hoped. It had made Tom begin to wish he could request for a bodyguard to sit alongside him.

"Uh Yeahh" Tom doesn't quite know what else to say, seeing as his conversation with Kayleigh was taking an unexpected turn.

John called over to them. "Mr Sex Bomb...Sorry...Tom, your carriage awaits." Tom felt happy to know he wouldn't be left hanging around in the car park all night.

"Thank you John." Tom gave him a thumbs up.

 **xxx**

With John and Kayleigh now finding their perfect evening temporarily disrupted by the fact they were giving Sir Tom Jones a lift to his entourage at the Hilton Hotel on the outskirts of the City Centre. Tom was finding ways of occupying himself while he was sitting in the back seat of Paul's Red Clio, trying on Sophie's sunglasses and reading John's Compendium song lyrics, which he thought were really good. John wasn't best pleased to see Kayleigh keeping her eyes firmly on their newest and one-off passenger.

"Kayleigh leave the poor man alone, will ya." John quietly whispered.

"Why, you jealous?" Kayleigh could tell John wasn't exactly happy with her swooning over Tom.

"Look Kayleigh I wanted to make tonight memorable for us, for all the right reasons. I don't want jealously being the reason why our relationship falls on it's arse at the first hurdle." John wasn't necessarily going to knock

"John, tonight has been shamazing. You don't need to be jealous." Kayleigh reassured him, he shouldn't be getting himself worked up over nothing.

"You really mean that?" John asked.

"Of course I do, you great big softy." Kayleigh confirmed. Pinching the side of his cheek lightly. Tom smiled upon seeing this loving interaction between this lovely couple. Still something seemed amiss about John. Although it only happened to be their first date. John had missed the boat once or twice in telling Kayleigh he loved her. Waiting until he got the timing right to tell her this, was never going to be as easy or straightforward. John's focus returned on driving the car throughout the brightly lit streets of Manchester. He still couldn't shake off one or two negative niggles.

For inspiration  
Come on  
I'm waiting

There was a hint of disappointment written on Kayleigh's face. She really thought he had made a breakthrough with being open with her.

Get into the groove  
Boy you've got to prove  
Your love to me, yeah  
Get up on your feet, yeah  
Step to the beat  
Boy what will it be

Tom picked up on John's slight setback. He had seen this happen so many times before with family members and friends of his. Kayleigh knew she certainly wasn't going to admit defeat with John. There was absolutely no way she was going to walk away from John Redmond. He meant the world to her and with that being said, she knew she would wait for him as long as it takes.

Music can be such a revelation  
Dancing around you feel the sweet sensation  
We might be lovers if the rhythm's right  
I hope this feeling never ends tonight

A short time or so later; because of the long car journey John had undertaken to take them on their first date together, Kayleigh had fallen asleep due to tiredness and was now sleeping peacefully in her seat. Tom saw an opportunity to have a word with John.

"You and Kayleigh how long have you known each other?"

"Three and a half months."

"Three and a half months?! I got the impression you two had known each other for years."

"Oh no...You see me and Kayleigh are work colleagues. Started driving her home, didn't I?, as part of a Car Share programme at work. We got along like a house on fire, even though I soon discovered she's had a chequered past."

"What she's served time in prison?" Tom raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"No" John chuckled. "Nothing like that Tom. She's had a couple of bad relationships with exes. They turned out to be a couple of right arseholes" John explained further about Kayleigh's past relationship woes.

"Oh sorry I see what you mean." Tom nodded understandingly.

"First time she got in my car, she threw piss at me...Long story by the way, so I'll spare you the details." John chuckled again as he reflected on that embarrassing, unforgettable moment. "The more me and Kayleigh traveled to work, the more we got to know about each other. The more I guess we started falling in love. She makes me laugh and she makes me happy. I keep fucking things up when I try to tell I love her." John sighed and gazing at Kayleigh while she's sleeping.

"You're afraid? You're together with her now. My advice John, take your chance while you still have it because you clearly love the woman very much." Tom thinks John is a lovely guy and that he shouldn't hold back from telling Kayleigh that he loves her.

"You really think I should?" All John needed was reassurance, enough for him to regain his confidence and to give his self doubt a kick up the arse.

"Definitely or you could just sing Sex Bomb to her and win her heart that way." Tom joked, knowing his song had proven a lucky charm for fans he had previously met.

"Pfft. No, I've got my own, thanks." John appreciated Tom's suggestion, that he ought to sing Sex Bomb to Kayleigh but he knew in his heart Car Share Buddy was the song that had bought him and Kayleigh closer together.

Their conversation is suddenly interrupted by the sound of Kayleigh singing in her sleep. Kayleigh is singing the Baby, It's Cold Outside lyrics. Tom and John both exchange surprised looks. Tom sat back in his seat and listened to Kayleigh's loud singing. She was not too bad, he thought.

"Probably should have mentioned, she does this all the time." John said, without making eye contact with Tom. Tom nodded his head followed by a curious look as he looked out of the window. They were driving through the past one of the Shopping Centre.

Tom spotted his entourage bus parked in the nearby McDonalds car park. "John pull over." Tom patted the arm of John's car seat.

"Eh?" John wondered why he was insisting on him pulling over.

"Pull over. My entourage are in McDonalds. Look over there." Tom pointed in the direction of the famous large yellow M sign which was lit like one of the Blackpool illumination lights. The coach with the words 'Sir Tom Jones UK Tour'was parked on the right-hand side of the car park.

"Oh they are, yeah. Do they always do that after one of your shows?" John asked him, as he drove towards the car park.

"Yes all the time. More in the States, after I do my shows there." Tom responded as he unclipped his seat-belt.

John pulled the car up. "Right. It's been a pleasure driving you around the City, Tom. Hey you want to have words with your team after their bloody cock up tonight."

"Oh believe me, I will." Tom said with a serious look.

"Do you mind if I can have your autograph?" John asked. He handed over one of the tour posters for Tom to sign, which he was more than happy to.

Tom climbed of the car. "Thank you for the lift again John. Remember what I told you...about Kayleigh." He gave John a second thumbs up of the night before finally leaving and entering the McDonalds outlet.

 **xxx**

Kayleigh woke up 15 minutes after Tom had left. "Where's Tom?" She panicked after checking to see whether the Welsh singer had fallen asleep himself in the back seat. He wasn't there.

"Dropped him off didn't I?" John said. She already looked disappointed with John that he hadn't bothered to wake her up, so she could say goodbye to Tom.

"Oh my god John. Please tell me you didn't kill him because I was trying to flirt with him." She panicked further, assuming John had done something bad to Tom.

"What?! You're being ridiculous. No I meant I dropped him off at McDonalds. Turns out his entourage had stopped there for an after-show meal." John shook his head, sighing. He managed to quickly dismiss her mistaken belief that he had bumped Tom off like a character from Coronation Street. "You've been watching too much Corrie." John started to wonder whether Kayleigh's love for watching the soaps was giving her one too many ideas.

"Phew thank goodness for that. You still could have woken me up and let me get a hug from Tom before we said goodbye to him." She folded her arms.

"I didn't fancy sitting in McDonalds with his entourage and them staring at me and you. Besides I've got be up early in the morning to return the car back to Our Paul. He's not going to believe me when I tell him I gave Tom a lift." John thought Paul would piss himself laughing and definitely ended up not believing him.

"Our Mandy's not going to believe me either. She'll just think I was daydreaming like I normally do." They both laughed in sync with one another. John felt comfortable, relaxed and his heart's content. Kayleigh Kitson made him feel loved like no other. She had made his world feel triply complete and had breathed a whole new fresh air into his life that both Anna and Charlotte had failed to do. He knew in his heart, he was hopelessly in love with Kayleigh. Tom Jones of all people was right, he had to tell her now before some young sexy bloke tempted her away from him.

"You see this is why I..." John stuttered again at the first bloody hurdle. He knew he can do this. He had to bite the bullet. He had to tell this wonderful and beautiful woman sitting next to him that he loved the absolute socks off her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with, if possible.

"This is why what, John?" Kayleigh asked. She was still feeling the effects of tiredness. So it hadn't quite clicked in her mind, that John was about to tell her those three important words she had been waiting to hear him utter from his lips.

"...This is why I love you Kayleigh Kitson." John finally declared his love for her. A tear rolled down Kayleigh's cheek as John's words replayed in her mind. They got back to Mandy's house in Bury around 1:15am. Kayleigh hadn't said a word since John's declaration of love for her. John thought he was being silly in believing he said this far too late. Surely Kayleigh wasn't considering giving up waiting for him after a day.

"We're here." John announced to her. Before he got the opportunity to ask her what was on her mind. She pulled him towards her and passionately kissed him out of the blue, tugging on his jacket to make sure she doesn't faint back into her seat. He enjoyed the feel of her lips brushing against his. John moved his hand up to rest on her cheek. He responded well to the eagerness of her meaningful kiss.

After what felt like a lifetime of kissing each other, John and Kayleigh pulled away to get their breaths back, John rested his forehead against hers. "I wish I didn't have to say good night to you yet."

"John, what's got into you tonight?" Kayleigh asked, smiling like a goddess. She could tell she was going to adore seeing this new expressive side of his, the more he showed it for her eyes only. At work it would be difficult for the time being, as John had told her he didn't want to be seen fraternizing with one of the staff. The two of them had to try and keep their relationship secret for a little while later until they felt ready to go public with it.

"A lot. Someone basically told me to stop behaving like an N.O.B head and take my chance while I still had it with you."

"Did Tom tell you do this, John? Don't worry I'm not annoyed at him interfering." Kayleigh thought it was lovely of Tom to have given John advice of love and relationships.

"No...I mean yes." Lying to Kayleigh wasn't a wise move, so John decided to shed light on why Tom had helped him to see sense with regards to him taking a gamble on love at the first opportunity. "Told him that I was in love with you and he suggested I should sing Sex Bomb to you, to win you over. That bloke should take up being an agony uncle to people with love problems..."

"Sing it for me then." Kayleigh made her request, she was keen to hear his version of Sex Bomb.

"What?"

"Sex Bomb, sing it to me."

"Pfft, not tonight, maybe for our second date." John was knackered and not in the perfect mood at that moment to be performing one of Tom Jones' biggest hit singles. No, he could practice singing the lyrics for their second date.

"So you not coming in then?" Kayleigh was hopeful of him following her into the house and sleeping on the sofa downstairs depending on if Steve wasn't sleeping on it after another blazing row with Mandy over his effing bikes. The thought of her and John sleeping together in the same bed hadn't crossed her mind.

"I best not. Gotta get back to mine before 2:30. I need my sleep don't I." John said. He wished he didn't have to return and that he could keep hold of the Clio for another day. This was a bloody good car Paul had here.

"Well sweet dreams, my lover." Kayleigh leaned in and kissed him again, this time her lips were soft and gentle. John's confidence was growing by the minute as he responded just as equally and lovingly to the kiss as she was. Kayleigh pulled away, savoring the kiss in her mind as she got out of the car. John wound down the window to talk to her.

"Don't you mean I'm officially your boyfriend?" John asked.

"Oh, sorry I got carried away." She shyly glanced down at the curb of the pavement.

"It's alright, you're in love aren't you. You're allowed to get carried away with yourself when you feel like that. Besides I think I'm allowed to call you my girlfriend now" John beamed. Kayleigh squealed in delight.

"Girlfriend!" She couldn't contain her happiness as soon as her eyes leveled with his. "Have a safe trip home John...I love you John!" Kayleigh shouted loud enough to potentially wake up the entire street.

"I love you too Kayleigh." John chuckled and repeated what he had told her minutes earlier.

John was soon heading home. Kayleigh blew him a kiss which John saw in the rear view mirror while he maneuvered the car from the space he'd temporarily parked the Clio. He waved back to acknowledge he had seen adorable gesture. He glanced down at the digital clock which now read 1:22 in bright blue neon. What a night to remember. It had certainly lived up to expectations. He had started it as a single man and was now ending it as someone who was head over heels in love with the woman he knew he was going to love forever.

 **End of Chapter**

 **All Reviews are Welcome**


End file.
